The present invention relates to a filter element, particularly for cleaning combustion air, for use in a filter housing having a filter medium with at least one end face enclosed by a sealing bead of resilient synthetic resin material that contacts a sealing contour on the filter housing.
Published German patent application no. DE 199 44 344 discloses a filter element having the following features. An end disk made of an elastic sealing material is arranged on the respective face disks of the hollow cylindrical filter element. A connecting opening provided on the inside of at least one of the end disks communicates with a connection nipple situated inside the filter housing. Thus the side of the end disk which has a connecting opening must be pushed over the connection nipple to establish a tight connection. This leads to the object of creating a radial tension on the elastic connecting opening of the end disc sufficient to form a tight closure. This radial tension is achieved by the fact that a ring, preferably made of synthetic resin material, is situated in the elastic end disk which forms a connecting opening on the periphery at the outer end at a radial distance from the inside diameter This reduces the inside diameter of the end disk in the relaxed state to a smaller size than the outside diameter of the connection.